lolpastafandomcom-20200214-history
The minecraft man
in 209 a man named Markus Person made agame called minecraft. you could make buldings and destry blocks and punch wood and get wood. he remade it n 2010 where it was beta. and there were. creepers, spiders, and gasts. and wolfs. and pigs. then herovrine appeared. when Stev woke up he saw tres and snow and desert and pig and sheep and wolf. he said "WHAT THE HEL DO I DO?" he decided to get wood by punching tees. "shuld i do his?" he said he got wood "i'm gona polish this" said steve. he then mad sticks out of it. he used the leftover planks to mak a wod pickaxe. stev made more items with the sticks and the wood. stev made a house in a mountain. he had a chest a craping table and a furnac. he had a iron pickaxe, sword, ho, axe, and shuvel. when he slept on the floor, he heard fuses from his cav. he said "WHAT are you evil demins???" they revealed to be crepers with hapy faces but mean spirits. stev found his wepon and sliced the creepers. they died. then, he boarded up the cave. then, stev wehnt out and decided to explore. he got more materils. when building a woll statue of cortch he noticed a stev, but with wite eyes. he was scared and ran into his haus. herobrin said "I WILL KILL YOU" and make the house glow and smoke like firewoks on the 5th of july. stev said: I WILL GET NOTCH!" and summoned notch. notch did a swing, 40 backflips, 50 frontflips, 12 creeper flips, and 1 heroflip before landing on herob rine. notch said in swedish "YOU MUST DIE" and kiled herobrine. but he was only the first boss. chapter 2. creeper after that stev said "HO NO THERE IS A GIANT DOMG!" and a creeper steped and kiled. notch. stev ran and saw the creeper fly to him. he said "STOP " and the creper stoped and said "why" and steve said "because you are creeper." while the creper tried to come with a come back, steve tamed 50 wolves and 50 creepers. steve said"ATTACK" and the wolfs and the creepers ignited the giant creeper and he blew up. chapter 3: after that stev got a billion diamonds and killed crepers ultin there was no more. then, he made a portal to the nether and sed"I WONDER WHAT HAPPENS." then, he went in, "what happens next? you decide? capter 4: tHE NATHER well i will tell you what happender so he went ioto the nather. then a king ghast came out and saiD" I AM GHAST HEHEHEHE HEH HEERHJ HJ GJSkE" and thre a firebal at stev. then stev got his trusty curta calculato bom and threw it at ghast and he and gast died. stev was buried in the 404 cave and that's why it's so big. and all the ghasts died because the king ghast was dead and the queen ghast qomited suicide by water and all female gasts were sterile. and notch is still fat THE FUCKING END. and then herobrine's skelson popled out. Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:Minecrap Category:And then a skeleton popped out